Kanvas Berlumur Hitam
by Fujisaki Fuun
Summary: Sasuke yang memiliki ketidaksempurnaan. penglihatannya blur, duduk di kursi roda. sebuah palet, cat dan kanvas menemaninya. membuka tabir, antara ilusi dan nyata. Gadis manis tanpa wajah selalu mengisi imajinasinya. entah, mungkin saja pertemuannya dengan Hinata adalah gila/SasuHina slight NejiSasu. Twoshot-publish sekaligus. 2nd fic for SHDL-SasuHina Days Love
1. Dunia Ini Salah

**Kanvas Berlumur Hitam**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**T+**

**Standar applied, DLDR**

**Dedicate to S**asu**H**ina** D**ays** L**ove** [SHDL]**

.

.

.

**Chapter 1 **

**[**Dunia Ini Salah**]**

Sasuke pernah bermimpi indah.

Disuatu tempat yang gelap, hanya diterangi oleh cahaya kunang-kunang dan jejak dari telapak kakinya yang menyala, ia melihat tubuh seorang gadis berkulit putih yang memunggunginya. Gadis itu menggunakan terusan sedengkul, berwarna biru pudar. Kepalanya dihiasi oleh mahkota yang terbuat dari rangkaian bunga. Di depannya terdapat sebuah kanvas berbingkai. Sasuke mendekatinya karena penasaran.

Gadis itu tersenyum menatap kanvas yang hampa itu—Sasuke masih memerhatikannya tanpa kedip sedetikpun. Ia bahkan sempat melakukan hal iseng dengan melambaikan telapak tangan kanannya di depan hidung si gadis yang bergeming. Namun sayang, perhatian gadis itu tak teralihkan. ia terus tersenyum menyorot kanvas aneh itu.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" tanya Sasuke yang penasaran. Bola mata gadis itu—yang kelabu-ungu dan penuh misteri—masih bergeming, tak peduli dengan kehadiran Sasuke yang hanya tiga senti berdiri di sampingnya.

"Banyak hal." Gadis itu menjawabnya dengan pilihan kata yang ambigu. Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya.

"Banyak? Ini hanya kanvas kosong."

Gadis itu menoleh saat Sasuke mengatai kanvas di depannya dengan 'kosong'. Pemuda berambut 'tidak biasa' itu bersumpah bahwa keringatnya mengucur di belakang tengkuk saat mata gadis itu menyorotnya.

"Kanvas ini ada gambarnya. Matamu tidak mampu melihat."

"…"

Gadis itu tersenyum, simpul. Sudut bibirnya yang tipis dan melengkung itu menggurat sebongkah hati yang Sasuke miliki. Bukannya ia lemah, hanya saja, ada sesuatu yang mengusik pikirannya saat gadis itu mengatakan bahwa matanya tak mampu melihat.

"Kau tidak perlu sedih. Aku bisa membantumu."

Sasuke terperangah saat gadis itu memutar tubuhnya agar menghadap sosoknya. kemudian ia menjulurkan tangan.

"Membantu?"

"Ya."

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Oh—" gadis itu menghampiri Sasuke lebih dekat, menempelkan bibirnya pada telinga sang pemuda, lalu berbisik pelan, "Aku kan selalu ada di sampingmu. Tentu aku bisa membantumu."

Merinding.

Itulah kesan pertama Sasuke saat napas kecil gadis itu menggelitik sistem sensoriknya. Bagaimana bisa gadis ini terlihat sangat indah hingga begitu menakutkan?

"Siapa … kau?"

Gadis itu melompat mundur, sambil menempelkan telunjuknya di bibir. Tanpa sepatah kata—hanya mendesis—ia pergi menghilang seperti debu yang tersapu. Senyum terakhirnya sedikit samar. Nyaris tak bisa dibilang senyum, atau malah seringai.

_**PATS**_

Kepergian gadis itu mengubah pemandangan hitam yang mengelilingi Sasuke, saat itu. sontak saja, ia berada di sebuah tempat yang begitu-tidak-rasionalnya ada di bumi ini. sebuah daerah dimana lingkungannya terlihat ajaib. Rumputnya berwarna merah muda, langitnya kelabu, dan ada matahari diantara bintang. Sasuke membelalakkan matanya—terpana—dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Aroma di tempat itu seperti roti panggang. Ia melihat seorang pemain diabolo sedang berdiri di ujung tebing sambil beratraksi. Seorang pemain bersurai indigo panjang, berlambaian dihempas angin. Rambutnya yang lembut, terlihat seperti benang-benang sutera yang berdendang penuh keangkuhan.

Sasuke merasakan hawa intens, yang menunjukkan bahwa wanita itu professional.

Professional hingga Sasuke hanya bisa menatap punggungnya dari kejauhan yang tak terkira.

"Siapa, disana—"

Sasuke, tidak mendengar kalimat yang berbalas. Lagi-lagi hanya ada desis, dan senyum misterius yang terbawa pergi oleh angin. Seolah memerintahnya untuk diam, dan mencaritahu sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tuan muda, anda tidak apa-apa?"

Seorang laki-laki berjas hitam dengan rambut panjang, tengah menahan tubuh limbung seseorang yang sudah lima tahun menjadi atasannya. Hubungan mereka kurang dan lebihnya seperti tuan muda dan _bodyguard_-nya, meskipun si tuan muda itu sendiri tidak suka dengan julukan _bodyguard_ dan lebih memilih emblem 'teman' sebagai pilihannya.

"…"

Wajah khawatir dari sang 'teman' itu membuat kepala si tuan muda sempat menoleh dengan ekspresi yang mengatakan aku-baik-baik-saja. Ia menepis tangan penolong yang berniat untuk menyenderkan tubuhnya diatas kursi roda.

"Aku bisa sendiri, Neji. Kau terlalu memanjakanku."

"Tapi—"

"Aku baik-baik saja." Ia menekan suaranya, dengan alto yang mendesir kuat.

Neji mengangguk patuh, ia cengkeram kedua pegangan pada kursi roda tuan mudanya, dan memutar balik arahnya. Meninggalkan sebongkah lukisan yang sejak tadi diperhatikan oleh Sasuke, pergi.

"Fugaku-_sama_ sudah menelepon saya untuk membawa anda pulang."

Sasuke diam, seribu bahasa.

"Tuan muda?"

Sosok berparas tampan yang sedang terduduk pasrah di kursi rodanya hanya menunduk tidak puas. Bola mata hitamnya yang seharusnya pekat seperti milik anggota keluarganya, justru terlihat pudar berwarna keabuan, kelam.

"Neji, sudah berapa kali kukatakan, kalau sedang bersamaku saja—"

"Ah, maafkan saya. Sasuke-_sama_."

Neji yang tahu tabiat _master_-nya—bahwa ia tidak suka disebut-sebut dengan julukan tuan muda—hanya membungkuk cepat sambil memejamkan sedetik matanya. lantas, ia kembali mendorong kursi roda Sasuke dalam kecepatan yang statis.

"Sebenarnya aku lebih nyaman dengan Sasuke saja."

"Maafkan saya, Sasuke-_sama_. Saya tidak bisa membiasakan diri saya untuk bersikap lancang."

"Hm…"

Sasuke termangu di kursinya. Memikirkan banyak hal—yang entah apa itu—yang tak bisa diutarakannya bahkan kepada Neji sekalipun.

Hening sejenak.

"Oh iya, minggu depan, aku ingin kesini lagi."

Neji tertawa dibelakangnya.

"Apa anda yakin? Padahal, tiga menit yang lalu anda baru saja terbangun dari tidur setelah berjam-jam terpatri di depan sebuah lukisan."

Ia masih terus mendorong kursi roda Sasuke dengan lembutnya. Mendorongnya keluar, dari sebuah galeri lukisan yang termahsyur di kota Konoha.

"Diamlah. Tugasmu disini hanya mendorong kursi rodaku lebih cepat, tanpa tertawa."

"Haha … Maafkan saya."

Galeri lukisan, dengan ukuran sebesar rumah mewah. beratap setengah lingkaran warna emas. Dan berpilar. Di depan pintu keluarnya terdapat undakan anak-anak tangga sehingga saat tiba di ujung mulut pintu, Sasuke akan dipapah menuruni tangga—karena ia tidak mau digendong. Hanya ingin dipegangi saja. Sungguh merepotkan, memang.

Sasuke sempat menoleh kembali pada galeri itu, sebelum ia memasuki limo. Matanya memicing disana, karena penglihatannya sangat buruk sekali. Sejak kecil memang, peruntungan hidupnya tidak terlalu baik mengenai fisik. Dimulai dari visualisasi matanya. ia merasa seperti ada sesuatu yang bentuknya bagaikan selaput abu-abu, melapisi retina-nya hingga akhirnya segala hal yang dipandangnya menjadi blur—sangat, blur—Bahkan terlalu blur hingga nyaris disebut buta—karena kacamata dan lensa tidak berguna lagi untuknya.

Meskipun begitu, ia tahu bahwa diantara pilar-pilar kokoh pada gerbang dimana tempat masuk ke galeri lukis berada, terdapat sebuah plang persegi panjang dengan tulisan berwarna emas yang sangat besar sekali—dimata Sasuke, hanya terlihat persegi panjang yang buram saja.

"Neji, coba bacakan tulisan yang ada di plang itu." tangannya menunjuk keluar jendela mobil, meskipun kepalanya tidak ikut menoleh. Neji yang duduk disampingnya, kemudian tersenyum ramah.

"Oh, tulisannya—"

.

.

.

"—Galeri Hinata."

Sasuke bergumam.

"Oh."

Kecepatan mobil melaju begitu konstan. Tidak tergesa-gesa, namun juga tidak lamban. Dedaunan cokelat-merah yang gugur dari pepohonan maple yang berjejer di kanan-kiri jalan, sungguh menentramkan jiwa. Hanya sayang, Sasuke tidak bisa meresapi keindahan di kanan-kirinya karena ia tidak dapat berbuat banyak dengan kondisi matanya yang sekarang.

Neji sibuk menerima telepon, menyatakan bahwa Fugaku rupanya ada _meeting_ dadakan, hingga akhirnya ia tak bisa menemui anaknya di meja makan sore itu. Sasuke yang mendengar percakapan singkat Neji hanya melengos, menatap jendela dengan wajah kosong.

Ia sudah memprediksinya. Sama seperti sebelumnya. Ayahnya, Fugaku, adalah pengontrol hidup dan matinya. Sasuke dijemput oleh supirnya, itu karena ayahnya. Sasuke pulang, Sasuke tidur, Sasuke mengganti pakaiannya hingga Sasuke makan adalah jadwal yang diberikan oleh ayahnya secara rinci dan ketat. Meskipun Fugaku mempunyai banyak waktu untuk memonitor Sasuke dari kejauhan, nyatanya ia tak bisa sering-sering menyapa anaknya secara langsung, kecuali dengan alat perantara seperti internet atau 3G.

Memang ironis. Pekerjaan dan jabatan tinggi yang membuat Fugaku selalu menjadi orang super sibuk yang bahkan sekedar menyapa 'apa kabar?' dipagi hari saja tidak mampu. Sasuke, sebagai anak semata wayangnya—tidak secara harfiah—tentu maklum. Ia tahu. Ia sadar ayahnya bukan orang sembarangan.

Ayahnya adalah pemimpin. Orang yang bisa membalikkan nasib seseorang dalam satu kedipan. Bisa membuat siapapun yang membangkangnya akan mati dalam penyesalan. Fugaku adalah sosok yang berpengaruh dalam dunia perbisnisan. Tangannya yang mengatur semua—tidak hanya hidup Sasuke saja. Ia adalah pengatur segalanya, kecuali menghidupkan orang mati … dan membawa pulang anak sulungnya, Itachi, yang telah kabur dari penjara dingin keluarga Uchiha.

Anaknya dua. Ya, ada dua. Yang sulung pergi meninggalkannya tanpa penyesalan.

Iya. Kabur dari rumah.

Dan, tentu saja. Sasuke juga punya pemikiran yang sama dengan mantan—yang baginya bukanlah mantan—kakaknya kalau saja secara fisik ia sehat seperti Itachi. Sayangnya, nasib berkata lain. ia terkekang disini, terjebak. Hampa. Itu adalah jenis perasaannya yang dimiliki sebelum Sasuke bertemu dengan Neji, dan gadis misterius itu dalam mimpi.

Eksistensi Neji yang membuatnya percaya bahwa ia masih punya seseorang yang berpihak padanya. Sementara gadis itu—ah.

Siapakah?

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tuan muda, sarapan anda."

Tiga orang pelayan wanita masuk ke kamarnya untuk membantu Sasuke duduk di kursi rodanya dan meletakkan sepiring roti dan susunya di meja kecil, sebelah ranjang. Saat waktu mandi tiba, ketiga pelayan manisnya akan diganti oleh seorang pelayan laki-laki yang siap membantunya melepas pakaian. Sementara saat berada di kamar mandi, ia akan berendam dengan punggung yang digosok oleh temannya, Neji.

"Kenapa, dengan hal-hal seperti ini, anda justru mengandalkan saya?"

"Kau itu digaji dengan besar oleh ayahku. Jadi, berhentilah mengeluh."

"Maafkan saya, Sasuke-_sama_."

"Tch," Sasuke mulai benci dengan cara Neji yang selalu meminta maaf padanya, "Tutup mulutmu. Kata maafmu membuatku muak."

Neji mengangguk tanda paham. Ia kembali menggosok punggung Sasuke dengan aroma zaitun dan mencuci rambut majikannya dengan sampo wangi buah-buahan.

"_Na_, Sasuke-_sama_. Bolehkah saya bertanya?"

"Apa?"

Di balik tengkuk Sasuke, Neji tersenyum ramah disana. Tangannya masih sibuk menggosok kepala Sasuke dengan sampo berkualitas.

"Saya lihat akhir-akhir ini anda semakin rajin melukis. Kemampuan anda semakin bagus."

Sasuke menggerakkan bola matanya sepintas, untuk melirik bagaimana rupa Neji saat itu.

"…Lalu, pertanyaanmu?"

"Saya hanya penasaran. Darimana anda dapat inspirasi untuk membuat pemandangan yang seratus persen tidak seperti dunia kita itu. Lukisan anda seperti mengatakan bahwa anda sering bepergian ke alam yang entah apa disetiap malam saat orang-orang sedang tertidur lelap."

Neji tertawa renyah disana. Sasuke bergeming. Ia membeku di dalam bak Jacuzzi yang memancarkan air panas tak henti-henti.

"Apakah ... mata anda justru bisa melihat sesuatu yang bentuknya sangat magis hingga lukisan anda begitu menginspirasi saya?"

"Konyol," Sasuke mencipak air di Jacuzzi-nya dengan kedua telapak tangannya, "Kau tahu sendiri, aku tidak bisa melihat, Neji."

"Itu benar," Neji membilas kepala Sasuke dengan cucuran air sambil nyengir lebar, "Tapi maksud saya, mungkin saja Sasuke-_sama_ yang tidak bisa melihat dunia ini, justru bisa melihat dunia yang lain dengan matanya."

Sasuke mengambil selang shower yang dipegang oleh Neji dan membasuh kepalanya dengan kemampuan sendiri.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan." Elak Sasuke.

Neji yang terperangah dengan aksi Sasuke barusan, tersenyum dan beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Sepertinya anda bisa mandi sendiri—"

"Tunggu! Aku tidak bilang kalau kau boleh pergi."

Sasuke menajamkan matanya kearah Neji. Mengekspresikan dirinya bahwa ia, tidak suka berada di ruangan yang luas—bahkan kamar mandi sekalipun—sendirian.

"Kau akan kupecat kalau sampai pergi dari sini."

"Apakah anda berani melakukan itu?"

Sasuke terkejut dengan pernyataan Neji yang seperti menusuknya bagai tombak. Ia tak bisa melakukan apapun selain menggeram karena tindakan lancang pengawalnya.

"Anda tidak suka jika saya meninggalkan anda sendiri disini. Lalu, jika anda memecat saya hari ini, bukankah itu sama saja dengan anda siap untuk kembali hidup sendiri?"

"Kau—"

Kilat mata kesal Sasuke berganti menjadi benci. Walau samar, ia seperti melihat sesuatu yang berwarna krim mendekati wajahnya dan menyentuh pucuk kepalanya. Ekspresi Sasuke berubah drastis karena hal itu.

Tangan besar Neji mengelus kepalanya. Rasanya begitu lembut. begitu menenangkan.

"Tapi, jangan khawatir, Sasuke-_sama_. Saya tidak akan pernah mengkhianati anda. Saya juga akan selalu bersikap loyal kepada anda, meskipun anda membenci saya," tangan Neji masih terus mengelus pucuk kepala mungil yang rapuh itu, "Maafkan atas sikap saya barusan, Sasuke-_sama_."

Neji melepas elusannya, dan berdiam terpatri menunggu Sasuke selesai dengan kegiatan mandinya. Untuk sesaat, Sasuke merasa tenang. Diam-diam Neji menghela napas lega karena Sasuke tidak menyadarinya. Ia berani taruhan bahwa pipinya memanas saat melihat Sasuke yang sedang berendam di Jacuzzi menyunggingkan senyuman—yang entah kepada siapa—untuk yang pertama kali setelah sekian lama.

'_Sasuke-sama…'_

Bola mata peraknya mengecil, menampakkan wajah yang kurang menyenangkan saat dipikirannya terbayang sosok seorang gadis—yang selalu sama—berada di lukisan Sasuke. Seorang gadis bersurai indigo lembut, tanpa wajah. Sosok yang ingin sekali ditanyakannya kepada Sasuke, tapi ia tidak punya sejumput keberanian untuk lancang. Apalagi ia takut mendapati kenyataan bahwa gadis itu adalah cinta pertama tuan-nya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suatu hari, guru privat Sasuke tidak datang disebabkan karena beliau mendapatkan kabar bahwa anaknya step dan dilarikan ke rumah sakit. Ia sudah meminta izin kepada Fugaku, bahkan memohon agar dibiarkan pergi meskipun gajinya akan di potong setengah. Dan Fugaku mengizinkannya.

Sasuke justru merasa senang karena saat ini jam belajarnya telah kosong. Ia sedang menyusun acaranya sendiri, dan asik berdiam di depan kanvas—di kamarnya—dengan dagu yang terangkat. Pikirannya berputar. Mungkinkah—ia punya kesempatan untuk kembali ke galeri Hinata tanpa harus menunggu minggu depan?

Sasuke menoleh kearah Neji sejenak. Neji yang sedang berdiri setia di sampingnya hanya membalas dengan ekspresi bertanya.

"Aku … ada permintaan." Pungkas Sasuke, cepat.

"Apa yang anda inginkan, Sasuke-_sama_?"

Neji bergeming saat Sasuke menyebut nama galeri itu.

"Kenapa anda sangat menyukai galeri lukisan publik?"

Sasuke tak menjawabnya. Hanya terus memerintah. Meminta Neji agar membawanya keluar dari rumah. Neji menghela napasnya, lelah. Ia mulai kerepotan menghadapi sikap tuannya yang semakin keras kepala.

Sasuke diantar menggunakan limo-nya. kali ini, kepergian mereka tanpa surat izin dari Fugaku. Karena Sasuke tahu bahwa ayahnya takkan mengizinkan ia jalan-jalan keluar di hari selain minggu. Neji pun awalnya menolak, takut jika Fugaku mengetahui hal ini dan murka kepadanya, ia akan habis dihajar dan kemungkinan terburuknya adalah ia akan di pecat secara memalukan.

Tapi—wajah kecewa Sasuke saat Neji menolaknya membuat ia tak kuasa berdiam diri. Jadi, dengan hati-hati ia berbicara kepada tuan mudanya, bahwa, pada akhirnya ia mengizinkan Sasuke untuk keluar pergi ke galeri Hinata.

Alangkah senangnya mimik Sasuke saat itu.

Ketika mereka sampai pada tempat yang dituju, Neji kembali memerhatikan wajah rupawan Sasuke dengan senyum kagumnya. Namun, kali ini ia mendapati sorot mata yang lain yang ditunjukkan oleh Sasuke dengan tidak biasanya. Sorot itu mengatakan kebahagiaan, rasa rindu dan keingintahuan yang amat besar. bahkan mungkin saja lebih dramatis daripada bayangan Neji.

Dadanya mendadak nyeri saat tiba-tiba saja Sasuke tertawa tanpa sebab dengan arah pandang yang masih menujam ke galeri itu.

"Entah kenapa, aku merasa deg-degan."

Neji memperlambat dorongan kursi roda Sasuke sementara telinganya terpasang lebar-lebar.

"Kenapa … anda merasa demikian?"

Sasuke mengatupkan matanya sejenak, diliputi oleh sunggingan bibir yang paling lebar yang pernah ia keluarkan.

"Aku … tidak tahu."

Sasuke berbohong padanya. Jelas. Neji tahu. Lelaki yang sudah berbohong itu kini tersenyum mencurigakan. Neji semakin memperlambat dorongannya.

"Tidak. Tunggu. Sekarang aku merasa gila," Sasuke menopang dahinya dengan telapak tangan kiri, membuat helaian rambutnya berjatuhan, sedikit menghalangi pandangannya, "Aku mulai tertarik untuk bertemu seseorang disini. Dia tidak kelihatan. Bahkan aku juga tidak yakin dia nyata. Tapi dia ada, untukku. Kau tahu siapa dia?"

Sasuke menoleh dengan wajah yang berseri-seri. Membuat tenggorokan Neji tercekat, kering. Tangannya berhenti mendorong kursi roda Sasuke.

"Saya … tidak tahu."

Neji jujur sebagian, tapi juga bohong. Jujur karena memang ia tidak tahu siapa sosok yang ditunggu oleh Sasuke. Sekaligus bohong karena berpura-pura seperti tidak peduli dengannya.

"Hahaha … tentu saja kau tidak tahu—" Sasuke menoleh ke sekeliling galeri, kemudian memerintah Neji, "Bawa aku ke setiap lukisan yang ada disepanjang lorong ini."

"—Baik."

Neji tahu, Sasuke sudah pernah mengunjungi tempat ini berkali-kali. Bahkan hingga Neji dapat menghapal setiap lukisan yang ada di sana beserta letak-letaknya. Kecuali—

"Ini—"

Mendengar suara Neji yang tiba-tiba keluar tanpa perintah, Sasuke mendadak penasaran.

"Ada apa?"

Berhubung mata Sasuke tidak berfungsi dengan baik—jadi selama ini ia melihat lukisan dengan panca indera yang seadanya dan hasil cerita buatan Neji—ia pun akhirnya bertanya.

"Ah, ini. ada lukisan baru." Pungkas Neji pendek.

Sasuke langsung antusias. Ia meminta agar Neji membawanya mendekat. Kemudian meminta Neji agar mendeskripsikan bagaimana lukisan itu berbentuk. Dengan senang hati, lelaki berambut panjang itu bercerita, perlahan.

"Cuma ilustrasi dari gedung galeri ini. sedikit realis."

Sasuke bergumam.

"Siapa yang buat?"

"Maaf, Sasuke-_sama_. Saya tidak tahu. Namanya tidak tertera pada pojok lukisan."

"Hm … begitu."

Sasuke terlihat asik tenggelam dalam pikirannya. Dan, untuk yang pertamakalinya, ia memerintah Neji pergi dan membiarkannya termenung sendiri. Neji pamit, untuk mundur beberapa langkah dari tuannya. Matanya sedikit mengobservasi, dari kejauhan. Rasa curiganya pada Sasuke yang mendadak aneh semakin bertambah saat bibir Sasuke bergerak, membentuk kata.

"Ko-n-ni-chi-wa." Neji mengejanya dengan fasih.

Kenapa … _konnichiwa_?

Apa yang sebenarnya sedang Sasuke lakukan, Neji samasekali tidak mengerti. Karena dimata Neji, Sasuke sedang menatap kanvas dengan pandangan yang berbinar-binar. Sementara dimata Sasuke, ia sedang menatap sesosok dewi bergaun biru pudar, yang tersenyum sopan dan menyambutnya dengan hangat di tengah kegelapan yang berhias kunang-kunang dan jejak telapak kaki yang menyala.

Sasuke amat suka dengan dunianya yang satu ini. karena disana, matanya bisa melihat dengan jernih dan kakinya dapat bergerak sesuka hati.

"_Konnichiwa_, Uchiha-_san_—"

.

.

.

"—Kau menemuiku lebih cepat dari yang biasanya ya."

Sasuke tersenyum. Kemudian berdoa. Seandainya saja, waktu berhenti. Seandainya saja, dunia ini adalah dunia nyata.

Ah, rupanya Neji memang benar kalau mata Sasuke bisa melihat sesuatu yang mistis.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**A/N : **Oke, memang sedikit BL di chapter ini -..- maaf-maaf. Saya memang berniat bikin cinta segitiga. Antara NejiSasuHina. Ini twoshot. Jadi chapter yang depan bakalan SasuHina xD


	2. Dunia Ini Benar

**Kanvas Berlumur Hitam**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**T+**

**Standar applied, DLDR**

**Dedicate to S**asu**H**ina** D**ays** L**ove** [SHDL]**

.

.

.

**Chapter 2 **

**[**Dunia Ini Benar**]**

"Uchiha-_san_."

"Sasuke-_sama_."

Dua namanya terngiang disaat yang bersamaan. Sasuke menatap sekelilingnya, ia yakin masih berada di dalam dunia favoritnya, meskipun suara Neji saat itu tengah menginterupsi. Sasuke menoleh kepada gadis berambut biru yang saat itu sedang mengangguk, memberi isyarat bahwa sebaiknya ia membalas perkataan Neji.

Tapi—

"Berisik."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Aku … tidak berbohong, saat mengatakan bahwa aku akan selalu ada disampingmu, Sasuke."_

Neji menelan ludahnya, melihat Sasuke yang sekarang kini menatapnya tidak suka. Saat itu mereka masih sibuk mengitari galeri, dengan Neji sebagai _guide_. Sasuke tidak terlihat antusias seperti saat ia menatap lukisan sebelumnya. Pelan tapi pasti, Neji berhenti mendorong kursi roda Sasuke dan membungkuk di depan wajah tuan mudanya.

"Anda tidak kelihatan baik. apa sebaiknya kita pulang?"

Sasuke hanya memejamkan matanya sebentar, sembari meluruskan otot-ototnya yang kaku di kursi. Ia bersandar dengan sorot mata yang tidak peduli.

"Aku akan pulang kalau lukisan yang tadi bisa kubawa pulang."

_**GLEK**_

"Lukisan … yang mana?" Neji terdengar gugup. Entah kenapa, ia menggunakan pikirannya untuk menebak-nebak.

Dan—

"Lukisan potret dari galeri ini."

Neji tepat sasaran.

Ia hanya mengangguk, dan mengabulkan keinginan tuan mudanya. Sasuke pulang dengan wajah sumringah, sambil terus memeluk lukisan potret galeri itu di tangannya, tanpa celah untuk dilepas sedikitpun. Neji sedikit senang dengan kesenangan yang dirasakan oleh Sasuke. Tapi ia juga khawatir jika lukisan itu bisa membuat kondisi mental Sasuke terombang ambing mengingat Sasuke bukanlah anak yang dibesarkan dengan kasih sayang yang cukup.

Gila.

Ya, mungkin saja Neji sudah gila.

Bukankah ia sudah cukup gila jika ia berasumsi bahwa Sasuke, tuan mudanya, bukanlah sosok manusia normal yang bisa mencintai sesama manusia. Bahkan, Neji mungkin terlalu cepat mengambil kesimpulan mengingat Sasuke masih melukis seorang gadis pada kanvasnya, dan bukan melulu pemandangan.

Keluar dari galeri, Sasuke sempat menoleh kembali dan melambaikan tangannya sejenak—entah kepada siapa. Neji jelas kaget. Ia tidak melihat siapapun berdiri di depan pintu galeri dan sedang menatap Sasuke. Tidak ada. Lelaki berambut panjang itu mulai was-was. Pikirannya untuk menjauhkan Sasuke dari galeri ini semakin besar. mungkin saja, tempat yang saat ini sedang mereka kunjungi ada apa-apanya.

"Anda melambai kepada siapa, Sasuke-_sama_?"

Sasuke hanya menggeleng sambil mengatupkan matanya.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu siapa. Ayo pulang."

Sasukelangsung menyuruh _bodyguard_-nya yang lain untuk segera menaikkan tubuhnya ke dalam limo. tanpa ia ketahui, diam-diam Neji menelepon seseorang yang tidak akan pernah Sasuke sangka siapa itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sampai di rumah, Sasuke langsung meminta Neji untuk mendorong kursi rodanya ke kamar. Dan ketika roda-roda kursinya menjejaki lantai kamarnya, Sasuke langsung menyodorkan lukisannya kepada Neji untuk di pasangkan pada dinding kamarnya. Neji masih tak percaya, lukisan seperti ini menjadi favorit Sasuke. Bahkan harganya pun tidak sampai seratus dollar.

"Disebelah sini?" tanya Neji singkat.

Saat ini Sasuke sedang memberinya komando dalam mencari-cari posisi yang sempurna bagi lukisan kesukaannya untuk bergantung di dinding kamar. Dan pilihannya jatuh pada posisi tepat di depan wajah kanvasnya yang berdiri dengan tripod kayu. Ya, Sasuke bilang, ia senang jika ia bisa melukis sambil memandang lukisan itu sekaligus. Neji hanya mengangguk-angguk, sudah tidak tahu lagi bagaimana seharusnya ia merespon.

"Sebenarnya, aku punya karya rahasia yang sering kubuat setiap malam."

Sasuke mendorong kursi rodanya dengan susah payah menuju sebuah lemari raksasa yang seharusnya menjadi tempat bagi Sasuke untuk menyimpan baju. Neji terperangah, penasaran dengan apa yang akan Sasuke keluarkan. Lelaki itu berjalan mendekat, membantu Sasuke supaya lebih mudah mendorong kursi rodanya.

"Kau mungkin benar bahwa aku sering terbang ke suatu tempat di malam hari ketika seluruh manusia yang mengalami malam telah tertidur lelap."

Sasuke tertawa mencurigakan disana. Ia buka laci pada lemarinya, menampakkan jejeran kanvas yang tertata rapi di bagian bawah puluhan baju yang tergantung di lemarinya. Mata Neji terbelalak. Sasuke tidak menggambar satu-dua. Tapi sepuluh-duapuluh lukisan yang isinya selalu tentang gadis itu.

Lagi-lagi si rambut indigo tanpa wajah itu.

Neji membongkarnya satu persatu. Rupanya lukisan yang ia lihat sebelumnya , belumlah apa-apa. Ia bisa merasakan seberapa tinggi rasa cinta Sasuke dalam melukis gadis itu di kanvasnya. Lebih besar dari yang ia duga. Lukisan antara satu dan yang lainnya memiliki tema dan setting yang berbeda-beda. Semua tempat yang Sasuke lukis sangat aneh. namun berkesan artistik. Gadisnya selalu berambut indigo gelap. Dengan wajah yang tertutupi poni, dan mengenakan dress atau pakaian yang selalu diwarnai dengan biru pudar. Meskipun model rambutnya kadang dibuat berbeda dari model orisinilnya, tetapi tetap, Neji masih bisa mengetahui kalau gadis yang ada di gambar itu selalu sama.

Selalu. Sama.

Neji mulai cemas. Ia lebih suka jika Sasuke kehilangan kewarasannya karena menyukai dirinya, daripada harus menyukai sesuatu yang sebab dan asal-usulnya mencurigakan seperti sang gadis tanpa wajah.

"Dia … indah, bukan?" tanya Sasuke, cepat.

Neji menelan ludahnya.

"Kenapa … anda tidak melukis wajahnya?"

"Karena dia terlalu cantik untuk dilukis dengan wajah. Aku tidak mau siapapun jatuh cinta kepadanya."

Sasuke menarik salah satu lukisannya pada pangkuannya, dan memeluknya. Lukisan itu menggambarkan seorang gadis pemain diabolo yang berdiri di ujung tebing dengan suasana langit yang berwarna gelap seperti malam.

"Dimana, Sasuke-sama menemuinya?" Neji mengambil lukisan-lukisan itu, dan ketika wajah Sasuke terkejut dengan aksinya, Neji berkata bahwa ia ingin menyimpannya kembali ke dalam lemari pakaian Sasuke agar tidak rusak. Urat-urat di wajah Sasuke mengendur, meskipun batinnya masih merasa tidak nyaman dengan sikap Neji yang sekarang.

"Hn," Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya, "Kau tidak perlu tahu dimana aku menemuinya."

"Anda … yakin, dia nyata?"

"Apa maksudmu?" Sasuke menekan kalimatnya dengan nada yang paling dingin yang pernah ia lontarkan.

Belum sempat Neji membalas, seseorang mengetuk pintu kamar Sasuke. Dan munculah sesosok pria bermasker yang datang di dampingi dengan pelayan-pelayan Sasuke.

"Tuan muda, anda kedatangan seorang tamu."

Mata Sasuke menajam—ia lontarkan pandangan itu pada Neji.

"Siapa dia, Neji?"

"Temanku."

Sasuke bergeming. Menatap sosok bermasker mencurigakan di depannya.

"Selamat siang, Uchiha-_san_. Saya datang kemari untuk bermain."

"Pulang," tanggap Sasuke dingin, "Apa maksudmu datang kemari untuk bermain? Konyol."

Lelaki bermasker dengan rambut peraknya itu hanya tertawa renyah, sambil menggosok bagian belakang kepalanya, salah tingkah. Ia berjalan mendekat menuju Sasuke berada. Pria itu berjongkok di depan Sasuke, menyentuh pegangan pada kursi rodanya Sasuke, dan tersenyum lagi.

"Maaf, maaf. Sepertinya saya terlalu lancang. Sebenarnya, saya ingin meminta anda untuk membuatkan saya sebuah lukisan. Akan saya bayar."

Sasuke tidak nampak tertarik saat itu. ia menjauhkan kursi rodanya dari jangkauan si pria bermasker dan memunggunginya.

"Aku tidak melukis berdasarkan permintaan seseorang."

"Oke. Baiklah." Kakashi berdiri dari jongkoknya, dan mendorong kursi roda Sasuke ke depan wajah kanvas. Tentu saja, Sasuke berontak, tetapi pria itu tetap bersikap tenang. Dan mengabaikan teriakan-teriakan serta pukulan Sasuke.

Neji sudah memberi beberapa rincian kepada temannya bahwa Sasuke seperti ini. jadi ia takkan kaget dengan respon yang diterimanya. Neji bahkan memberikan keterangan fisik Sasuke kepada temannya dan menjelaskan alasan mengapa ia memanggilnya.

"Kalau begitu, aku ingin melihatmu yang sedang melukis."

Sasuke takjub dengan orang di depannya yang tidak memanggilnya dengan sebutan tuan muda.

"Untuk apa?"

"Neji bilang kau sangat pandai melukis. Aku ingin tahu bagaimana lukisanmu itu bisa terbuat, kebetulan sekali aku suka mengkritik. Dan oh ya, kau bisa panggil aku dengan nama Kakashi."

Neji memerhatikan usaha temannya untuk mendekati Sasuke. Ia tak bisa menginterupsi jika waktunya belum tepat. Ia selalu berdoa agar Sasuke mau melakukan apapun yang temannya bilang. Tapi tetap, sikap Uchiha-nya yang keras kepala seperti batu, sedang menguar saat ini.

Sasuke tetap, menolak.

"Kalau kau hanya ingin menilai lukisanku, kau bisa lihat sendiri lukisan-lukisanku yang sudah jadi."

"Tapi, aku juga ingin melihat lukisan Uchiha-_san_ yang baru dibuat." Kakashi terus bersikukuh.

"Tidak. Sudah kubilang, aku tidak melukis karena perintah."

Sasuke mulai terusik dengan keberadaan Kakashi. Ia nyaris saja menyuruh Neji untuk mengusirnya, kalau saja Kakashi tidak menanyakan sebuah lukisan yang tergantung di depan wajah kanvasnya berdiri.

"Apakah itu lukisanmu juga? Indah sekali."

Sasuke langsung berwajah antusias saat menemukan sosok Kakashi yang rupanya memiliki selera yang sama dengannya. pemuda itu menggeleng cepat.

"Ah, bukan. Itu kubeli dari galeri Hinata. Kau pikir itu indah?"

"Ya. indah sekali. Kau juga suka dengan bangunan-bangunan megah seperti itu?"

"Tidak," jawab Sasuke pendek, "Galeri itu cuma satu-satunya yang kusukai. Tidak ada yang lain."

Kakashi bergumam dengan 'oh'-nya. sementara bola matanya yang kecil melirik kearah Neji dan memberi suatu isyarat kepada temannya yang sedang memerhatikan itu.

"Cuma galeri itu saja? Kenapa?

"Sudah kukatakan sebelumnya kan? karena bangunan itu indah." Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Apanya yang menurutmu indah? Kalau aku, aku suka dengan atapnya yang berwarna keemasan, dan ornamen pada dindingnya." Jawab Kakashi asal. Ia mencatat sesuatu di buku catatan kecil. Sasuke sempat penasaran, tapi setelah di pikir tidak ada gunanya memerhatikan, akhirnya ia acuh dengan apa yang Kakashi lakukan.

"Semuanya indah. Orang sepertimu kurasa tidak akan mengerti jika kuceritakan sekalipun."

"Kenapa tidak? Ceritakan saja."

Urt-urat di kepala Sasuke mulai menegang. Ia langsung berteriak kepada pelayannya untuk membawanya tidur di ranjang.

"ARGHH!"

Neji yang terkejut, segera membawa Kakashi untuk keluar dari kamar tuan mudanya sebelum Sasuke melempar lampu meja disebelah kasurnya kearah Kakashi.

"Baiklah, tuan muda. saya akan suruh Kakashi-_san_ untuk pulang. Istirahatlah dengan tenang."

Debaman pintu dari kamar Sasuke menandakan bahwa Neji dan Kakashi beserta para pelayan yang lainnya telah keluar. Sasuke menghela napas, lelah. Ia benci dengan kebisingan yang Kakashi buat, tapi mendadak takut dengan kesenyapan luarbiasa yang ada di kamarnya, sekarang.

Ia tarik selimutnya lekat-lekat.

Matanya terpejam. Dan ketika ia sedang memberanikan diri untuk kembali membuka matanya, tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara keras yang menabrak lantai. Sasuke tidak tahu apa itu. ia tidak bisa berbuat banyak selain berteriak 'Siapa disana!'. Namun sayang, tidak ada jawaban setelahnya. Atmosfir mendadak sangat berat. Dan, Sasuke terkejut saat sesuatu yang dingin namun lembut menyentuh bahunya dari samping ranjang tidur.

Sesuatu itu … mendesis.

Wanginya, seperti tanah basah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau benar, Uchiha-_san_ sepertinya mengalami sedikit keterguncangan mental." Kakashi memberi kesimpulan, "Yah. Sepertinya. Tapi—"

"Tapi apa?" Neji mulai khawatir. Sesaat, ia ingin cepat-cepat kembali menemui Sasuke yang terbaring di kamarnya, sekedar untuk memastikan bahwa tuan mudanya baik-baik saja.

"Tapi ia … tidak gila. Karena, aku merasa bahwa ia masih bisa bercakap-cakap dengan normal. Daripada itu, Uchiha-_san_ lebih terlihat seperti orang yang sedang berhalusinasi. Atau mungkin, mengalami _mental disorder_ semacam jatuh cinta berlebih kepada sesuatu yang bukan manusia. Kau … tahu maksudku kan?"

Kakashi mulai membereskan barang-barangnya. Jemari Neji mulai bergerak-gerak tidak nyaman. Sesekali ia meremas-remas tangannya dengan gelisah.

"Tuan muda masih melukis seorang gadis. Tidak mungkin ia memiliki penyakit semacam itu."

"Itu memang benar. Tapi … kadang-kadang, ada juga yang namanya perumpamaan atau pemisalan. Bagaimana jika gadis yang ia gambar itu perwujudan dari sosok bangunan galeri itu?"

Neji masih tidak yakin sepenuhnya. Ia hanya menatap Kakashi dengan ekspresi yang intens.

"Tidak. Itu pasti tidak benar."

Kakashi hanya menghela napas melihat bantahan rapuh dari temannya itu.

"Kau mungkin menyepelekannya. Tapi yang seperti ini juga bisa membawa seseorang kehilangan akal sehatnya. Kau harus lebih menjaga Sasuke atau tamatlah sudah." Kakashi mengangkat koper yang sudah dibereskannya dan memakai kembali topinya. Kemudian pamit untuk pulang, "Cepatlah. Temui dia. Pastikan Sasuke sehat-sehat saja."

Neji menggigit bibirnya, mendecih. Ia bersumpah dalam hati, ia tidak ingin Sasuke sehat jika menyukai sesama laki-laki adalah keabnormalan. Tapi—melihat Sasuke tersenyum, berpikir dan tertawa untuk sesuatu yang mati dan tidak nyata.

Neji tidak terima.

"Sasuke-_sama_!"

Ia berlari kembali menuju sosok yang paling dicintainya, melebihi nyawanya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"GAH!"

Sasuke menepis sesuatu yang dingin itu keras-keras. Aneh. ia tak bisa melihat apapun di kamarnya. Bayangan blur yang biasa ia jumpai terlihat normal seperti biasa. tidak ada bayangan yang membuatnya curiga.

"Stt."

Sasuke kaget saat seseorang menutup matanya, membuat ia tak bisa melihat apapun. Dingin, begitulah rasa yang ia cicipi pada kedua kelopak matanya yang mengatup. Sasuke berusaha untuk tenang, kembalinya kontrol pada dirinya membuat sang sosok yang telah menutup matanya kini melepaskan tangannya dari pandangan Sasuke. Lelaki itu mengerjap sekali-dua kali untuk memastikan.

Masih buram, dimata pemuda itu.

"Siapa?"

"Aku … ini aku. Hinata."

Bibir Sasuke langsung tersungging, senang bukan kepalang.

"Hina … ta?" ia menggapai-gapai udara di depannya, berharap bisa menyentuh pipi lembut gadis itu, "K-kau sungguh, Hinata? Aku tidak tahu kalau kau bisa mengunjungiku."

Tapi yang ia temukan adalah kehampaan. Hinata bukanlah sosok dari sebuah partikel padat yang bisa disentuhnya dengan mudah. Walaupun samar, Sasuke bisa merasakan bahwa gadis di depannya—yang tak bisa diraihnya itu—tersenyum simpul menatapnya.

Dan tak berbicara, sedikitpun.

"H-Hinata? Kau tidak berniat muncul lalu pergi begitu saja kan?"

Hening, disekelilingnya.

Keringat di dahi Sasuke bermunculan. Keringat khawatirnya. Takut jika Hinata datang kemari hanya untuk mengucapkan salam perpisahan, kepadanya. Ia mengerjap, sekali dua kali. Merutuk dengan visualisasi matanya yang buruk. Persetan. Ia ingin Hinata dengan perasaan yang amat sangat besar.

"Hinata? Kau dimana?"

Sasuke menyingkap selimut yang menutupi kedua kakinya. Ia berjalan ke sisi ranjang dengan kemampuan tangannya, sekuat tenaga. Ia topang tubuh beratnya diantara kedua telapak tangan berkulit susu itu. wajahnya menahan rasa perih. Perih yang tidak cuma ia rasakan pada tubuhnya, tapi juga hati.

"Sasuke-_kun_. Kau memaksakan dirimu…"

Sasuke mendongak. Mencari-cari darimana sumber suara itu terdengar.

"Sasuke-_kun_. Kau memaksakan dirimu…"

Lagi, gendang telinganya kembali mendengar kalimat yang sama. Suara itu kini terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya. Sasuke tidak sanggup merespon. Entah kenapa bibirnya begitu kelu. Tenaganya telah habis digunakan untuk bergerak dengan segenap kekuatan—tanpa kaki—menuju ke sisi ranjang.

"Apa kau disana, Hinata?"

Tiba-tiba saja ia punya firasat. Firasat yang mengatakan bahwa saat ini Hinata sedang berdiri di sebelah tripod kayunya yang menjulang, yang menyangga sebuah kanvas lukisan. Dengan susah payah, ia hempaskan tubuhnya hingga jatuh ke lantai. Jatuh begitu saja, tanpa ditahan sedikitpun.

Sakit.

Tulang-tulang dan kakinya terasa perih.

Napasnya mulai tidak menyenangkan.

"Khh—"

Bibir bawahnya ia gigit. Riak mukanya terlihat keras, melawan. Air mata Sasuke pun akhirnya mengalir hangat, di pipi. Sakit. Perih. Rindu. Sakit. Perih. Rindu. Ia terus mengulang-ngulang apa yang dirasakannya di dalam hati. Susah payah ia bergerak menuju kaki tripod yang jaraknya satu meter dari tempat ia terjatuh. Susah payah bahkan dengan kemampuan fisiknya yang dibawah rata-rata.

"Ugh—H-Hinata!"

Sasuke angkat tinggi-tinggi tangan kanannya ke depan, seperti ingin meraih sesuatu. Perlahan. sedikit demi sedikit. Jari-jarinya mulai terasa kram, tapi ia tidak menyerah. Ia gunakan secara paksa kakinya untuk membantu dorongan. Tak peduli sekecil apapun hasilnya, atau sebesar apapun resikonya, Sasuke ingin cepat-cepat menangkap Hinata-nya.

_**GREP.**_

Kedua lengan panjangnya kini telah mendekap sebuah kanvas berlukiskan galeri, Hinata.

"Syukurlah…"

Ia terbaring cukup lama, disana. Napasnya terengah-engah, tapi lega. Dengan nyaman, ia pandang langit-langit di kamarnya. Ah, sesuatu yang lembut menyapu wajahnya. surai berwarna biru dongker yang sangat ia hapal. Sekelebat, Sasuke tersenyum. Dari kegelapan, terbukalah sepasang mata kelabu-ungu pada wajah kecil yang muncul di atas kepala Sasuke.

Ia … melayang.

Ya. melayang di atas kepala Sasuke.

Senyum. Sasuke hanya bisa melakukan hal itu kepada sang gadis dan membayangkan gadisnya membalas.

"Hinata—"

mendengar sahutan dari Sasuke, tubuh yang mengudara itu, perlahan turun, hingga akhirnya menindih dan memeluk Sasuke dengan lembut.

Seperti, surga.

Begitu … nyata. Tubuh Hinata, begitu hangat.

"Sasuke-_kun_, aku harus pergi."

Mata Sasuke terbelalak. Ia ingin membantah perkataan gadis yang memeluknya, tetapi mulut itu di bekap dengan lembut oleh tangan mungil Hinata. Gelap. Tiba-tiba saja pemandangan di sekelilingnya menjadi gelap, tanpa cahaya. Hanya ada sebuah pintu berlapis emas, dikelilingi oleh kupu-kupu bersayap menyala dengan semak-perdu yang warnanya sangat aneh.

Hinata bangkit dari tidurnya, menarik tubuh Sasuke agar ikut berdiri bersamanya. Aneh, Sasuke merasa, rasa sakit yang ia alami barusan telah hilang tanpa sisa. Kakinya kembali pulih. Saat tahu apa yang terjadi, Sasuke hanya bergumam, bahwa sudah pasti ini karena ia telah di bawa pergi menuju dunia Hinata. Dunia yang mana ia bisa menjadi sosok sempurna, tanpa kekurangan fisik samasekali.

"Aku akan pergi."

Hinata mengulang perkataannya. Sasuke menelan ludah.

"Lalu … bagaimana dengan aku?"

Nyeri. Dadanya kembali terasa sakit, saat Hinata berjalan menuju pintu emas tersebut, dan meninggalkannya. Gadis itu sempat menoleh, dengan raut muka yang dingin, tapi tidak jahat. Rambutnya berkibar, di terpa oleh angin yang entah, asalnya darimana.

Tiba-tiba saja, bibirnya tersenyum.

"Kau … bisa ikut denganku."

"I—kut?"

Sekarang mata gadis itu menyipit, akibat senyum yang ia ciptakan terlihat semakin lebar.

"Ya, Ayo kita pulang. Bersama-sama."

Dan kemudian, ia julurkan tangannya, meminta untuk diraih.

Sasuke terpana melihatnya. Dengan wajah yang masih menatap Hinata tanpa kedip, ia berjalan mendekati gadis itu. kakinya telanjang, tanpa sepatu. Tapi ia tidak merasa sakit karena sesuatu yang ia pijak—tanahnya—terasa begitu empuk, seperti ditumbuhi oleh rerumputan tebal. Atau bulu domba. Perlahan, ia julurkan juga tangannya, berusaha meraih jemari lentik gadis idamannya.

Dan akhirnya, tangan mereka bertautan. Pipi Sasuke terasa panas. Semunya membuat ia bahagia.

"Kita, akan pulang kemana, Hinata?"

Gadis disampingnya—yang sedang bergandengan dengannya—hanya tertawa renyah.

"Kita akan pulang ke dunia yang asli, Sasuke."

Pintu di depan mereka terbuka, tiba-tiba. Secercah cahaya menyilaukan sejenak pandangan keduanya. Susah payah Sasuke menyipitkan matanya, hingga akhirnya ia bisa melihat dengan jernih, sebuah hamparan padang bunga dan bangunan kokoh berdiri di dalamnya. Langitnya berwarna jingga. Bulan bergantung disana. Banyak manusia yang sama sepertinya, tertawa riang, bermain dengan kawan sesamanya. Entah kenapa, Sasuke merasa antusias untuk segera pulang.

"Kau suka, Sasuke?"

Pemuda itu bergumam sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Selama ini, kau sudah tertidur cukup lama. Sudah saatnya kau bangun dan pulang."

"Aku tidak tahu, kalau selama ini aku sedang tertidur."

Hinata tertawa.

"Tentu saja kau tidak tahu," Gadis itu memperkuat cengkeraman tangannya. Dan Sasuke menyadari itu, "Dunia yang kau huni sebelumnya hanyalah mimpi buruk. Dan ini, adalah kenyataan."

Hinata menoleh padanya. Sasuke memberikan ekspresi tanda tanya.

"Tapi, kalau kau tidak merasa nyaman, kau boleh kembali, sebelum aku membawamu pergi—"

Sasuke membalas Hinata dengan mencengkeram kuat tangan gadis itu.

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau kembali."

"…kau mungkin tidak akan bisa bertemu dengan Neji, atau keluargamu lagi. Selamanya. Apa kau yakin?"

Sasuke tersenyum, disana.

"Aku yakin." Gadis yang disebut namanya, tidak percaya begitu saja dan terus menatap Sasuke intens. Pemuda yang ditatap pun akhirnya tertawa, "Dengar ya—Aku sudah terlalu banyak tidur hari ini. Aku tidak mau tidur lagi. Neji atau keluargaku, bukankah itu cuma mimpi?"

Hinata menutup kelopak matanya, tersenyum dalam banyak artian dan susah di deskripsikan.

"Ya, mereka adalah mimpi. Inilah kenyataanmu."

Kedua pasang kaki mereka sama-sama melangkah masuk menuju pintu berlapis emas tersebut. Hanya ada sepasang badan, dan senyuman saja yang mereka bawa menuju pintu itu. Sasuke bahkan tidak berpikir sekalipun untuk menengok kembali ke arah belakang. Meskipun ia sempat mendengar sahutan kecil dari suara Neji yang memanggil-manggil namanya.

Sahutan yang terasa begitu jauh, dan jauh. Hingga akhirnya menghilang tenggelam, diantara kegelapan yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"_Aku cinta padamu."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kotak musik di pinggir meja kamar Neji berdenting saat ia dengan sengaja membuka tutupnya. Dari dalam, munculah sesosok ballerina yang menari kaku, dengan tubuh yang tidak bergerak samasekali. Neji meringis—entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya—setiap kali wajahnya di hadapkan pada tubuh Sasuke yang terbujur sama kakunya dengan si ballerina di kursi roda.

"Sasuke—"

Tangan maskulin itu meraih pipi mulus sang Uchiha yang tak bergutik, sama sekali. Hujan salju diluar sangat deras. Neji tidak bisa berbuat banyak selain menyiapkan segudang kayu untuk menghangatkan ruangan. Meskipun nyatanya, ia tidak bisa mencairkan sebagian dari dalam dirinya yang remuk dan beku seperti kepingan Kristal salju.

"Sasuke, makan malam-mu."

Neji tidak lagi memanggil sosok _prestigious_ itu dengan embel-embel tuan muda. bukan karena Neji telah kehilangan etikanya. atau kurang ajar. melainkan karena saat ini, ia dan Sasuke tidak lagi berada di 'penjara' Uchiha. semenjak Neji menemukan Sasuke terkapar di lantai kamarnya, dua bulan yang lalu, pemuda berkulit pucat dengan rambut gemerlap bak berlian hitam itu tak pernah lagi bicara. Sasuke hanya menggeleng sesekali, atau mengangguk. Mungkin hanya tangannya saja yang masih bisa berkomunikasi.

Tapi Neji, merasa kosong.

Ia seperti di tombak saat Sasuke menulis sebaris kalimat tanya kepadanya, kemarin.

'Siapa kamu?'

Neji frustasi.

Malam sebelum Fugaku menemukan sosok pahit dari anaknya, Sasuke, Neji menangis dengan derai mata yang tak bisa ditahan, sambil memeluk tubuh semampai yang tergeletak tak berdaya di lantai kamar. Lagi-lagi Kakashi dipanggil untuk memeriksa Sasuke, namun hasilnya nihil. Psikolog muda itu bilang, Sasuke baik-baik saja. Tapi entah kenapa, ia merasa ada sesuatu yang sangat salah. Fugaku belum menyerah hingga ia membawa Sasuke ke seluruh penjuru rumah sakit. Namun, lagi-lagi yang diterimanya adalah 'bendera putih' yang terangkat tinggi dari tangan sang dokter.

Lama-lama Fugaku merasa letih. Ia malu dengan gosip pemberitaan dari pers, yang dirasa mencoreng nama Uchiha-nya karena 'keanehan' sikap Sasuke. Karena itulah, dengan terpaksa Fugaku mengklarifikasi bahwa Sasuke Uchiha resmi mati.

Masyarakat dibuat heboh dengan pernyataannya. Fugaku menangis saat mengatakan itu di atas mimbar, di depan sejuta pandang mata yang menyaksikannya lewat televisi atau secara langsung. Sehari kemudian, ia memerintah para pengawalnya untuk membawa Sasuke pergi jauh, untuk kemudian—dengan amat sangat terpaksa—dibunuh. Neji yang mendengar perintah itu, langsung mengecam keras, dan setelahnya membawa Sasuke kabur pada malam hari.

Neji sadar, ia melakukan ini semua tanpa rencana dan pikir panjang. Ia sadar, tapi berusaha untuk tidak peduli. Tidak peduli jika ia menjadi buronan. Tidak peduli jika Fugaku akan menyiksanya secara perlahan saat keberadaannya ditemukan. Neji tidak peduli.

Sekarang, disinilah ia. Bersimpuh dengan kepala yang tertunduk di pangkuan Sasuke yang menatap kosong, ke depan.

"Siapa—" Neji memberengutkan kedua telapak tangannya pada kaus Sasuke. Pemuda berparas tampan yang sedang terbujur di kursi rodanya itu hanya diam, dengan ekspresi yang tiada ubah, "Siapa … yang merebutmu, Sasuke? SIAPA!"

Neji terisak. Perih. Jantungnya terasa sakit.

Ia sakit, melihat Sasuke yang hidup, tapi seperti mayat. Ia tidak sanggup, menerima kenyataan pahitnya. Pahit yang mengatakan bahwa Sasuke yang ia cintai, telah pergi entah kemana.

Hanya kali ini saja, ia tidak rela jika Sasuke bahagia. Ia tidak mau, Sasuke bahagia ditangan sesuatu yang tidak jelas asal usulnya.

Sesuatu yang jahat.

Sesuatu yang licik.

Sesuatu yang membuat lukisan di pojok ruangan saat ini menampilkan bentuk yang beda dari yang biasanya. Lukisan potret galeri Hinata yang Sasuke beli waktu itu, entah kenapa tertimpa oleh cat berwarna hitam pekat. Semuanya berlumur hingga gambar itu terhapus, tak ada jejak. Lalu, di tengah kegelapan kanvas itu, terdapat segores cat berwarna emas. ia membentuk sebuah pintu yang sangat besar. dengan gambar kedua pasang manusia yang berdiri menatap pintu itu.

Lukisan itu, tidak terlihat rumit dan indah seperti goresan tangan Sasuke.

Tidak. Awalnya Neji menganggap bahwa lukisan itu buatan Sasuke. Ia sempat menemukan sebuah kuas dan cat di genggaman tangan Sasuke ketika pemuda itu terkapar di kamarnya, dulu.

Tapi—

Lukisan itu cenderung kacau. seperti dibuat oleh anak-anak.

Lukisan itu menggambarkan sosok seorang gadis berambut biru dongker, dengan pemuda berambut hitam gagak. Keduanya, sedang bergandengan tangan, erat.

Entah, tidak ada seorangpun yang tahu maksud dari lukisan itu dan kemana mereka akan pergi.

.

.

.

**Fin**

**A/N : **ALAMAK! Saya takut ini di dominasi sama NejiSasu-nya! MAAAF! MAAF BANGET KALO TERNYATA IYA OAO" habis, saya cukup kesulitan buat fic ini. meskipun saya sangat menikmati proses pembuatannya. Hehehe. Apalagi ditemani dengan lagu '**Ambivalentidea – Nagi Yanagi**' yang _so much Desperate_. Bener-bener mendukung fanfic ini banget—mendukung dalam catatan, melodinya doang. Arti dari lagu itu sih, saya ga tau, jujur :v

Pada awalnya, saya ga berniat buat bikin fic ini jadi **dark**. Tapi mungkin, Karena lagu Ambivalentidea benar-benar meracuni saya OAO" #disepak.

Disini akhirnya Sasuke bersama Hinata. Tapi Hinata yang saya buat ini bukan tokoh baik-baik. saya sengaja ngebuat fanfic ini ambigu, biar banyak penafsiran. Silahkan bilang Hinata itu hantu, atau roh, atau dia sebuah bangunan, atau Hinata itu sebenarnya cuma tokoh khayalan si Sasuke. Terserah saja :P

Padahal, tadinya saya niat mau bikin fic tentang 'perasaan cinta yang salah' atau semacamnya. Tapi malah … jadi begini -_-" #KunyahBatu. Omong-omong—

**Terimakasih buat yang udah bersedia baca**

**Review dari kalian sangat kuapresiasi XD**

**P.S** : ada yang udah pernah liat berita/kasus orang yang memiliki kelainan dan **jatuh cinta pada bangunan** atau **benda mati**? Ternyata penyakit semacam itu ada lho. Fanfic ini sedikit-banyaknya terinspirasi dari cerita itu, terus juga dari anime **'Miracle Train'**, dimana tokohnya cowok-cowok ganteng, tapi ternyata mereka adalah stasiun kereta. Bukan manusia. Selain itu juga, berkat campur tangan lagu **Ambivalentidea**, jadilah fanfic random yang hasilnya begini ini XD

**Tangerang, 12 September 2012**

**-Fujisaki Fuun-**


End file.
